


【蝙超/BS】愿意做我男朋友吗？

by JamesWayne1026



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M, 性转
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesWayne1026/pseuds/JamesWayne1026
Summary: Cp：蝙x性转超超人中了魔法变成了女孩子越写越无厘头了拉不回来了没什么逻辑，就是想看他俩谈恋爱。设定蝙超的年龄差没具体写，脑子里是想着本亨来写的，但是年龄差没那么大





	1. 【蝙超/BS】愿意做我男朋友吗？-01

**Author's Note:**

> Cp：蝙x性转超

现在  
克拉克现在吧台前等着饮料，努力的无视着几道钉在身上的目光。汗水从发间滴落下来，有的从胸口后背蜿蜒而下，克拉克舔了舔嘴唇，喉咙有股灼伤感，大概是之前被海水呛到了。出汗，这对克拉克来说还得归类到“人生少数体验”里去。  
一会还想再让布鲁斯教教怎么冲浪…刚才看到布鲁斯冲浪时英姿勃发的样子，克拉克越发控制不住往上翘的嘴角。那时的布鲁斯看上去非常的……布鲁斯。鉴于布鲁斯看到自己从冲浪板一头翻进海里的样子会笑得让人头晕目眩，克拉克决定之后多摔几次……  
“美丽的小姐，您的柠檬苏打。”店员递来两个开好瓶盖的玻璃瓶，克拉克接过，抿了抿嘴唇。  
“谢谢。”然后转身离去。  
克拉克还是没办法适应别人称呼他为“小姐”或者“女士”，当然了，短短几天确实也是不可能适应性别变化带来的巨大转变。  
没错。克拉克现在一个女孩子。正走在夏威夷欧胡岛的海滩上，穿着深色的比基尼，一路上接收到无数男性们的口哨和搭讪，应对也从一开始的“我朋友在等我”变成了“我男朋友在等我”。有一次这么说的时候还被露易丝和戴安娜看到了，她俩明显做出了玩味的憋笑表情，“…这很有用！”“噢克拉克，这对我们来说真的很新鲜。”  
克拉克自己也觉得很新鲜，他现在不仅是变成了女性，超能力也一并消失了，会感到饥饿、困倦、疼痛，魔法似乎没有其他的副作用了，现在的他就是个普通人。  
但是，克拉克自己清楚，他自己那点见不得人的小秘密，多希望能在这“魔法效果”期间和布鲁斯更接近一点啊。

一周前  
“身体没有什么异常情况吗？”  
“我说过了，没有任何异常。”然后超人看到蝙蝠侠眼睛眯了眯，“……到目前为止。”  
“那个魔法师的意思是，这只是个性别转换的魔法，因为时效短会自行恢复并且没有其他恶性副作用，因此无法提前解除。”戴安娜把真言套索别回腰上，“还有，她表示非常抱歉。”  
“时效短？具体时间是？”超人尽量保持平静的声音说话，他在听到“性别转换”时努力的不让自己的眉毛做出一些高难度的动作，他大概知道接下来自己要面对的是什么，但是他不确定他准备好了。  
“一到两个星期，最长不会超过20天。”戴安娜，看向超人，“看来某人需要请个长假了。”  
“噢，佩里会杀了我。”克拉克发出懊恼的呻吟。  
戴安娜看起来似乎很乐观，她拍拍超人的肩膀“别担心，我相信你会得到些帮助。”然后她瞟了一眼蝙蝠侠。  
蝙蝠侠看看戴安娜，再看看超人，没有说话。  
“联盟这边不用担心，好吗？”戴安娜贴近超人耳边“有任何‘女孩问题’可以尽管找我或者露易丝好吗？”说要戴安娜回去处置那个魔法师了。  
布鲁斯还是没说话，超人忍不住偷听了一下他的心跳，沉稳有力，和平常一样。“嗯…那我先回堡垒一趟。”不知道魔法什么时候会生效，没生效前赶去堡垒检查一下说不定会有新进展。  
“克拉克。”蝙侠突然叫住他。  
“B？”  
“你知道，”两个呼吸之后，蝙蝠侠才继续说“你随时可以联系我。”  
“我知道，谢谢你，B。”

晚上 韦恩庄园  
布鲁斯又看了一眼手表。晚上七点四十二分。  
“布鲁斯老爷，我注意到您频繁的看表，是否意味着您今晚有个约会？”  
“不是约会。不过…”布鲁斯抿了一口咖啡。“我不否认我在等一个电话。”  
“嗯哼。”阿尔弗雷德将空的咖啡杯收走，走前还意味深长的看了一眼布鲁斯。  
布鲁斯向椅背靠去，深深吐出一口气，揉了揉有点发涨的太阳穴。自己在期待什么呢。  
然后，他的手机振动了起来。  
来电显示：克拉克。

阿尔弗雷德在听到布鲁斯驾车疾驰而去的时候泡着热腾腾的红茶，心满意足的抿了一口。  
看来是等到了电话呢。

 

克拉克打完电话有些后悔。他身上还穿着上班的西装，但是已经完全不合身了。他跑进洗手间看了眼镜子，镜子里出现了一个陌生又有点熟悉的女人： 长过肩膀的黑发，带点卷。；鼻梁上架着一副超级书呆子的黑框眼镜，有点歪了；身上穿着松松垮垮的西装，手里捏着一支手机，正微张着嘴用看傻子的眼神看着自己。  
直到克拉克在镜子前挥了挥手他才确定那是自己。  
等等，刚才给布鲁斯打电话的时候，自己的声音？眼下的问题有两个，一是得找身合适的衣服穿，二是得向佩里请个长假。前者克拉克第一时间想到了戴安娜，然后克拉克拨通了对方的号码。

 

布鲁斯现在克拉克公寓门前，有一点不知所措。  
之前接到电话，对方叫出他名字的时候他实在没忍住再看了一眼通话对象的名字，克拉克，没错，对方正在用克拉克的手机和他说话，但是对方很显然是个女人的声音。那声音只说了“发生了一些事，我想我需要帮助。”布鲁斯知道是那个魔法生效了。该死，他还没准备好面对一个女性版的克拉克。更该死的是，他竟然还有点期待。

克拉克打开一条门缝，看到门外是布鲁斯松了一口气。  
“这发生的非常突然不过是在我回到公寓之后所以并没有其他人知道。”克拉克将布鲁斯让进门之后说道，一转身发现布鲁斯的视线游走在自己身上。  
哦好吧布鲁斯正在打量着头发蓬乱裤脚拖地的自己，还能有什么更糟糕的事呢？  
“而且我发现自己的超能力也消失了。就在之前我走路撞到了桌角。我…我很抱歉。”  
“不是你的错。不过我得说，”布鲁斯扬起了一边的眉毛，“你是否有注意到你现在穿着的衣服十分不合身？”  
“可是我没有任何可以穿的衣服了！”克拉克走回沙发，“而且我还不知道找个什么借口让自己接下来最多二十天不去上班！”  
“如果能让你好受一点的话，明天是周末。”布鲁斯耸了耸肩，刚在沙发上坐下，就响起了敲门声。  
布鲁斯看了看门又看了看克拉克。  
“大概是戴安娜。”

 

布鲁斯看了看表。  
距离露易丝和戴安娜把克拉克拖进卧室里已经过去了二十六分钟。  
第三分钟的时候，布鲁斯在沙发上坐下了。第五分钟的时候，卧室里传来类似“露易丝！你在摸哪？”“克拉克！脱掉！”“天呐克拉克你的腿这么长！”之类的声音，布鲁斯干咳了一下开始寻找电视遥控器。第八分钟的时候，在一声“上帝啊衬衫扣子居然扣不上”之后布鲁斯成功打开了电视。第十五分钟的时候露易丝出来了一趟把包包给拿进去了。第二十分钟的时候电视剧正切进了广告时间。  
上帝保佑克拉克。

当看到克拉克走出来的时候，布鲁斯怔在了原地。  
克拉克显然很拘谨，两条手臂放在身前，一只手抓着另一只手的手腕，就像他还是记者时的那一套，只是现在没了眼镜。  
浅色的阔腿牛仔裤，布鲁斯猜测那可能原本是九分裤，不过被克拉克穿成了七分裤，露出一截好看的小腿以及脚踝。米色的宽松t恤，下摆扎进了裤腰，带着卷的长发全部拨到了身后。  
“实在是没能找出几件合适克拉克的衣服，早知道我就拿几件连衣裙过来。”露易丝不无遗憾的说。  
“噢不千万别。”克拉克低下头把脸埋进手掌。“刚才的记忆恐怕得伴随我一辈子了。”  
“我们倒是很乐在其中。”戴安娜咯咯笑着，“克拉克，事实如此，你该去享受它。”  
“我正在努力的适应着，戴安娜。我想我能翻出几件旧t恤应付一下。”克拉克思考着。  
布鲁斯看着克拉克，克拉克鬓角边的几缕头发飘落到脸边，每次把它们拨开又会贴到脸上粘回嘴边。  
这个小傻子。布鲁斯有些无奈，他见到过无数女人怎么对付这些恼人的头发的，然后在他的脑子让他停止时他已经那么做了。  
两声吸气声把布鲁斯的理智拉了回来。他的手正把克拉克脸边的头发拨到他耳后，回过神后他迅速把手收回，他绝不想承认自己有一丝丝慌张导致他收回手时碰到了克拉克的耳垂。  
他的指尖几乎被烫伤了，没注意到戴安娜和露易丝交换了一个眼神。  
“明天可是周末，我想我们能带着克拉克出去买些衣服的对吗？”露易丝说。  
“当然！我们还可以去做美甲和发型。”戴安娜心领神会，“你说呢？韦恩先生？”  
布鲁斯看到克拉克用目光诉说着“救救我”，他本想让克拉克从这团麻烦中脱身，然后他瞥见了克拉克红得让人无法忽视的耳垂。  
刚才他碰到的那只。  
“我还能说些什么呢女士们，”布鲁斯从外套摸出钱包，“请务必刷我的卡。”

克拉克已经不太想去回忆那个周末发生的事了，她终于见识到了女人逛街起来有多可怕。她们甚至还带自己去了婚纱店！！他只知道穿上高跟鞋自己只能站着不动，否则摔倒的时候把婚纱弄坏了，他不知道的是露易丝趁他不注意拍了几张照片。  
之后他们又讨论了魔法期间克拉克的报社问题，布鲁斯说“布鲁斯韦恩下周在夏威夷有个能源开发的投资议会。我想星球日报可以派出记者跟进这个报道。”  
“……你知道你用第三人称称呼自己是很奇怪的吧。”露易丝说。  
“我注意到你说了下周。”戴安娜说“这周怎么办？”  
“布鲁斯韦恩当然可以提前过去，”布鲁斯不以为然，“那边有沙滩，海浪，各种派对。韦恩想要提前过去不怕找不出理由。”  
“可是记者没理由提前一起跟过去。”戴安娜说。  
露易丝眼神一亮。“噢，韦恩当然有理由提前过去，而且记者也可以有理由提前过去。”露易丝看向布鲁斯，“不知道韦恩先生愿意配合我们吗？”  
布鲁斯用眼神询问她。  
“韦恩可以带着他的新女朋友过去。”露易丝说，“我们还能把报纸的八卦版解决了。”  
“女朋友？”克拉克没注意到自己的音量过高，“我都不知道你有……你知道是谁吗露易丝？”他看向露易丝。  
然后他发现露易丝和戴安娜都在笑。布鲁斯垂下目光，又和他目光相接。  
“噢。”克拉克突然明白了。“噢。”

-tbc


	2. 【蝙超/BS】愿意做我男朋友吗？-02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 超人单方面性转注意！

现在  
布鲁斯确实很明白怎么应付狗仔。  
从到夏威夷开始，布鲁斯做的事应该够当地各种娱乐杂志写个够了。  
“很抱歉，在你恢复之前，你只能假装非常迷恋我了。”克拉克第一次被布鲁斯圈在怀里吻住额角的时候听到他这么说。  
“我…我尽量。”尽量不要太迷恋你，虽然我确实已经迷恋你好一阵子了。  
克拉克告诉自己这只是装个样子，但是，一旦尝到了甜头，就很难抽身出来了。他享受和布鲁斯的各种接触，亲吻脸颊和额头，牵住他的手，手搭在他的肩膀或腰上，拥抱。他想要更多。

“布鲁斯，汽水。”  
“谢谢你，蜜糖。”布鲁斯站起来吻在克拉克侧脸上，然后低声说“一会坐到我腿上来，我背后有几个人正拿着相机呢。”  
“好。”  
布鲁斯穿的是冲浪服，因为身上的伤疤太多了。克拉克横侧着坐在布鲁斯腿上，一开始僵直坐着，直到布鲁斯将他拉过去靠在自己身上。  
“放轻松。”布鲁斯咬着饮料吸管，看着克拉克握着饮料瓶的手，“她们还带你去做了美甲？”  
“相比起去买泳装，美甲已经不能打击到我了。”克拉克吸溜着饮料，“戴安娜说了，我要享受它。”  
“嗯哼，看来这趟没白来。”布鲁斯盯着那圆润的手指甲看了一会，“挺好看的。你流了好多汗，你的发圈呢？”  
“噢，大概是之前在海里弄丢了。一会再问露易丝要一个。”  
“不用找她了，万能的露易丝早就猜到了，特地给了我几个发圈。”布鲁斯从左手手腕拿下一个发圈，“来，头低一点。”

戴安娜和露易丝趴在同一个游泳圈上。  
“所以韦恩还会给别人绑头发哈？”露易丝看着远处遮阳伞下克拉克坐在布鲁斯怀里还顺从的低下头时问道。  
“韦恩？不清楚。蝙蝠侠？肯定的。”戴安娜抹了把脸，“说真的，他们现在跟普通的小情侣有什么区别？”  
“区别在于他们是假装出来的，但是都沉迷于营造这种假象。”  
“说真的，去掉这层伪装，说句‘我喜欢你’就这么难吗？”  
“你不觉得他们是趁着有这层伪装才这么亲密的吗？”露易丝看向戴安娜，“才会做些平时不会做的，不敢做的。”  
“说真的，”戴安娜放开游泳圈，“要是能和喜欢的人如此亲近过，我可没法之后再若无其事的拉开距离了。”  
露易丝又朝那两人看去，“我多希望他们俩也能知道。”

 

快到睡觉时间了，克拉克有些焦虑。  
韦恩带着“女朋友”肯定不会住一般的双人间啦，情侣套房是必须的。  
克拉克洗澡的时候发现自己身上有了晒痕，背后还有点疼。还在给自己涂膏药的时候布鲁斯洗完澡出来了。拉奥在上他进去了有五分钟吗？  
“你晒伤了吗？”布鲁斯把擦头发的毛巾搭在肩膀上。  
“有点辣辣的。”克拉克把手从背后收回，说实话他肩胛骨那一块有点疼，但是自己涂有点不方便。  
“你脖子都有点红了。背上疼吗，我给你擦药。”说完伸手向克拉克手上的软管。  
“我…好的。”克拉克把软管给了布鲁斯。然后，就这么盯着布鲁斯。  
布鲁斯盯回去。  
“噢，”克拉克转过身去，“我该背对你是吗。”  
布鲁斯被气笑了，“你该把衣服脱了亲爱的。”  
克拉克转身回来惊恐的看着布鲁斯。  
“然后背对着我。”布鲁斯补充。

克拉克捂着浴袍趴到床上已经是五分钟后的事了。布鲁斯又帮他把头发绑了起来。  
“明天你还要去海边的话记得提醒我给你涂防晒，”布鲁斯看着克拉克的背，轻轻按了一下。“很疼吗？”  
克拉克身体僵直了一会，“不、不疼。”  
布鲁斯轻轻叹了口气。“你知道，克拉克，”他把膏药挤到手心，然后两只手掌合拢将膏药捂暖。“把自己的真实感觉说出来，不是什么丢脸的事。”  
手掌抚上克拉克的背，轻轻的推开膏药。细腻的皮肤质感通过手掌传来，布鲁斯得以好好观察克拉克的身体。骨架显然是小了很多，但是身体依旧充满活力，看上去和戴安娜的体型有点像只不过没那么充满力量，不过布鲁斯记得克拉克冲浪时身体绷出的肌肉线条，游泳时身体非常协调。皮肤很白，大概因为如此所以对紫外线抵抗力不强。腿很长，还有个挺翘的屁股，这个人不管哪种性别有有个完美的身体。布鲁斯在海滩上明显能感受到各种向克拉克投来的目光，感叹的、惊羡的、赞美的比较多，还有一些贪婪的、下流的目光…这种时候布鲁斯会牵住克拉克的手，或者将他揽过来，再或者吻他的发顶，就差在克拉克身上挂块写着“别看，我的”的牌子了。  
“布鲁斯，你弄疼我了。”  
该死，他想起那些不怀好意的目光下手没了轻重。“抱歉，一会就好。”  
“你有心事？”  
布鲁斯手下动作没停，咬了咬脸颊内侧，“为什么这么问？”  
克拉克转过头看他，“你真狡猾布鲁斯，明明是我先问的。”  
“我没心事。”布鲁斯给克拉克擦完了后背，“保持这样一会，等药干了再穿衣服。”然后他去洗手间洗手了。  
布鲁斯韦恩你的破烂脑子在想些什么呢。往脸上扑了把水，盯着镜子里的自己，布鲁斯突然陷入了自我厌恶。

 

“阿尔弗雷德？”  
“布鲁斯老爷，希望我没有打扰到您。”  
“没有，发生什么事了吗？”  
“不，哥谭今天比较平静，多亏了格雷森少爷。我想您可能不会注意到一些关于自己的花边小报，但是您能解释一下那个夏威夷海滩的女朋友吗？”  
“噢，我都不知道你开始关心起我的女朋友来了。”  
“格雷森少爷中午就开始不停的给我看关于您和您女朋友的新闻了，请您体谅一个年轻人的好奇心。”  
“他…她就是，我在大都会偶然遇见的，嗯，刚好是喜欢的类型。”  
“……嗯哼。”  
“阿尔弗雷德？”  
“格雷森少爷刚才和我说您今天至少亲了她十六次。所以我猜这次应该是认真的了？能否告诉我这位女士的名字？”  
“什么？不不不，我很认真没错，但是不是你想的那样。”  
“好的，鉴于您一直有意回避我的问题，我就直问了。”布鲁斯捏紧了手机，“是肯特少爷吗？”  
布鲁斯没能阻止手机掉向地面。

 

-tbc


	3. 【蝙超/BS】愿意做我男朋友吗？-03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> △性转超注意△

在阳台被海风吹得头发固定在一个糟糕的造型之后，终于挂掉了阿尔弗雷德的电话。阿尔弗雷德说不会告诉迪克，但是想到没有得到结果的迪克应该还会拿着自己的花边报道去打扰阿尔弗雷德，然后知情的阿尔弗雷德……噢布鲁斯不敢想下去了。  
布鲁斯突然想起克拉克还趴在床上呢，走进房间把阳台落地窗和窗帘拉上后，布鲁斯轻声叫了声克拉克的名字。  
没有回应。  
走到床边一看，克拉克就这么趴着……睡着了。  
看到克拉克睡着是很新鲜的，一般情况下看到他这么闭着眼睛的时候都是昏迷状态，而眼前的克拉克，呼吸平稳，神色平静，就是原本好看的脸埋在枕头里有点变形。  
布鲁斯觉得有点好笑，他摸摸克拉克的背，膏药都吸收了，然后他小心的将克拉克翻过身来，当然没有看到不该看的地方，将被子拉上来给他盖好，将发圈解开，轻轻托起他的头将头发都拨弄到枕头上，然后掖了掖被角。  
做完这些，布鲁斯看了看床上空出的一大块。  
床足够宽，他想要躺上去也完全没有问题。  
他又看向克拉克，看他流畅的眉毛，挺翘的鼻子，圆润的嘴唇。布鲁斯用眼神描绘着克拉克的五官，直到克拉克在被窝里侧了侧身他才反应过来自己已经盯着克拉克的脸看了二十三分钟了。  
他好像有点明白为什么阿尔弗雷德看出来了。  
布鲁斯把灯全关了，从柜子里拿出一床被子，躺到了卧室外的沙发上。拿起手边的平板开始看迪克的报告，浪费了六分钟在感叹“克拉克的睫毛真长啊”上，终于划开了报告的第二页。

 

克拉克看着布鲁斯隐隐泛着黑气的脸，有点担心的问：“昨晚没睡好吗？”  
何止是没睡好——布鲁斯想起昨晚，太阳穴就一阵突突的跳，抬头看到一双担忧的蓝眼睛，瞬间什么脾气都没有了。

昨晚布鲁斯听到闷闷的一声“咚”，跑进房间打开夜灯一看，床上空了，床下有个被子卷。把被子卷抱到床上，重新扯好被子。  
这个人睡觉真不老实。  
然后整个晚上，布鲁斯把以上过程重复了四遍。  
和这个人睡觉绝对是个灾难。

“没什么，”布鲁斯捏了捏鼻梁，“我一直睡不好。”  
“今晚你睡到床上来吧。”克拉克把牙刷放进嘴里。  
布鲁斯从镜子里看向克拉克，试图解读他的表情。克拉克从镜子里看向布鲁斯，“床很大。”  
和这个人睡觉绝对是个灾难。布鲁斯试图提醒自己克拉克糟糕的睡相，他可以找出一百个理由拒绝，但他最后脱口而出的却是“好啊。”

 

克拉克学东西真的很快，现在已经能有模有样的冲浪了，布鲁斯已经没什么机会取笑他了。他现在正躺在遮阳伞下吸溜苏打水。

克拉克提着冲浪板向布鲁斯走去，途中被一个大学生模样的卷头发男人拦下了。  
“那个、嗨，你是一个人吗？能帮我个忙吗？”对方看起来有点手足无措，还不停的往一个方向瞟。克拉克顺着他的视线看过去，那有一群等着看热闹的人。  
哦，是什么惩罚游戏吗，可怜的男孩。  
克拉克笑了，“不超过一分钟的话，没问题。”  
卷头发似乎松了口气，“我能亲吻你的手背吗？” 然后又补充，“然后收下这个。”他摊开手心，上面有一枚贝壳。  
克拉克抬起左手，“就这样？”  
卷头发捧起克拉克的手飞快的用嘴唇碰了手背就退开了，正把贝壳递给克拉克的时候，耳边突然响起一声“甜心，怎么这么久？”

布鲁斯在克拉克被拦下的时候就走过去了，克拉克伸出手的时候他加快了脚步。“甜心，怎么这么久？”他接过克拉克手里的冲浪板，揽住克拉克的肩膀，“这位是？”  
“噢，很抱歉，我不知道你有……”卷头发有点紧张起来，“谢谢你，你很美。抱、抱歉！”把贝壳往克拉克手里一塞，卷头发就跑开了。  
“布鲁斯，只是个惩罚游戏。”  
“你可以拒绝他。”  
“他的朋友们就等着我拒绝他然后看笑话呢。”  
布鲁斯扁扁嘴，“老好人。”  
克拉克笑了，“再说，我又不是真的女孩。”  
“他给了你什么？”  
“这个，”克拉克摊开手掌，“贝壳。”  
布鲁斯拿起那枚贝壳就给扔了。  
“嘿！”  
“我去给你找个更漂亮的。”

他俩已经沿着海滩走了一阵子了，开始还是布鲁斯说要找贝壳，到后面已经是克拉克在找了。克拉克看到漂亮的小石头也会捡起来，用身上布鲁斯的t恤兜起来。  
布鲁斯将克拉克的夹脚拖鞋塞在沙滩裤的兜里，附近的人已经有点少了，太阳刚沉下海平面一半，两人的影子被拉得长长的。  
“克拉克。”布鲁斯喊住他，“我们是不是该回去了？”  
克拉克指了指不远处的一块礁石，“走到那里就回去。”然后他跑到布鲁斯身边，从t恤兜里找出一块石头，对着昏黄的阳光举起来，“你看看这块石头中间，像不像只蝙蝠？”  
布鲁斯看他掏石头的样子想起了袋鼠，有点好笑，他向克拉克手里那块石头看去，“嗯……像只蝴蝶。”  
克拉克把头凑过去，“明明更像蝙蝠啊。”  
布鲁斯的耳朵和侧脸被克拉克的头发蹭得痒痒的，他转过头看着克拉克，克拉克刚好也转过头来。  
一切都变成了慢动作。克拉克的眼睛，昏黄的光，心跳声，呼吸声，吞咽的声音。  
布鲁斯往前凑去一点，再一点。  
“嘭”的一声，他俩迅速转开了头。布鲁斯向后看去，一个孩子的气球破了，妈妈对她说宝贝一会我们再去买一个。  
该死的气球，布鲁斯咬着牙想。  
他回过头去看克拉克。

克拉克转开头后说不失望是骗人的。他们的嘴唇那么近。他看到沙滩刚被海浪卷过的地方有个东西闪闪发亮，然后走过去。  
脚底传来的钝痛让他收集的贝壳撒了一地，克拉克低头看去，右脚下的沙子有什么深色的东西蔓延开来，他转头去看布鲁斯，“布鲁斯，我很疼。”

布鲁斯抱起克拉克往医院赶的时候几乎将牙咬碎，该死的这海滩上为什么会有该死的玻璃碎片。

-tbc


	4. 【蝙超/BS】愿意做我男朋友吗？-04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> △性转超注意△

“克拉克，你还好吗？”  
“现在没感觉了。”克拉克晃晃腿，“医生打了麻药。”  
“别乱动，”布鲁斯把克拉克往上掂了掂，“你知道麻药是有时效的吗？”  
想起克拉克当时煞白的脸，布鲁斯心情依旧不轻松。  
“我很高兴你没事。”  
克拉克稍稍收紧了圈在布鲁斯脖子上的手臂，感受到布鲁斯的身体紧张又放松下去，他轻轻把头向布鲁斯颈边靠过去。  
“克拉克？”  
“谢谢你，布鲁斯。”克拉克闭上眼睛。“谢谢你。”

 

“阿尔弗雷德。”  
“布鲁斯老爷。”  
“……阿尔弗雷德？”  
“布鲁斯老爷。”  
“呃……阿尔弗雷德？”  
“布鲁斯老爷，我在听。”  
“好吧，你赢了。他……他很好。”  
“您确定吗？报道里提到了‘现场留下了令人惊恐的血迹’，我有足够的理由怀疑肯特少爷失去了他的超能力。”  
“……缝了六针，打了破伤风针，吃了抗生素。”布鲁斯深深呼出一口气。“阿尔弗雷德，那伤口流血的样子就像个坏掉的水龙头。”  
“布鲁斯老爷。”  
“而这一切都是因为我那该死的嫉妒，他才会和我去捡那该死的贝壳，才会踩到那块该死的玻璃！”  
“请停止自责。”  
“那不该是他，阿尔弗雷德。”  
“布鲁斯，”阿尔弗雷德放轻了声音，“孩子，和他谈谈。”  
“我做不到……”  
“你可以，因为他是克拉克。”

“让你们担心了，露易丝，我现在很好，帮我向戴安娜问好。”  
“你确定吗？我是说，你听起来很疲倦。”  
“我确实有点累，我现在几乎连眼睛都睁不开了，”克拉克打了个哈欠，“我不知道我为什么这么累。”  
“克拉克，你流了很多血。”  
“及时止住了，多亏了布鲁斯。”  
“我很高兴你没事。”  
克拉克眨了眨酸涩的眼睛，“布鲁斯也这么说，但是他看上去……心事重重。”  
“让我猜猜，他觉得这是他的错。”  
“什么？不，是我自己不小心……”  
“所以，和他谈谈，克拉克。”

 

“克拉克？你看起来不是很好。”  
“布鲁斯我……我觉得伤口有点疼。”  
“大概是麻药过了，我拿止疼药给你。”  
“谢谢。”  
看着克拉克把药吞下，布鲁斯扶着他躺下。  
“你看上去很累，睡吧。”  
“布鲁斯。”克拉克叫住他，“我很抱歉……”  
“不，克拉克，是我很抱歉。”  
“所以，”克拉克微笑，“我们扯平了？”  
“什么？”  
“我们都觉得是自己的错。事实上，它就这么发生了。”  
“可是……”  
“停止责怪自己，布鲁斯。多亏了你，我现在很好。”克拉克目光落在布鲁斯脸上，“谢谢你，布鲁斯。谢谢你在我身边。”  
布鲁斯张开嘴又合上，说不出一句话。  
“记得今晚睡床上，”克拉克补充，“你答应过我的。”  
在克拉克再也无法抵抗倦意的时候，终于听到布鲁斯回答了他，他满足的沉入梦中。

第二次了。布鲁斯想，这是第二次克拉克在他面前睡着。  
多么不可思议，只是这样看着他，布鲁斯躁动的内心就能渐渐平静下来。  
克拉克，克拉克，克拉克。布鲁斯在舌尖反复咀嚼这这个名字，它像一道魔咒，驱赶走所有疲惫与不安，带来平静与温暖。  
布鲁斯看着克拉克的睡脸，脸上带着他自己都不曾察觉的柔软神情，闭上了眼睛。

 

克拉克卷着被子靠到布鲁斯身边的时候，布鲁斯睁开了眼睛。  
他打开夜灯，撑起上半身看向克拉克，克拉克的脸都埋在他的头发里了，他用手轻轻把头发拨向一边，指尖碰到触感温热的皮肤，他注意到克拉克的脸有点红，再次用手指背碰了碰克拉克的脸，然后手掌覆上克拉克额头。  
克拉克可能在发烧。

给克拉克量过体温，三十七度五，布鲁斯松了一口气。应该只是普通的吸收热，布鲁斯给克拉克额头敷上凉毛巾，还把他四肢都擦拭过一遍，克拉克都没有醒。  
“克拉克，”布鲁斯轻轻摇着克拉克的肩膀，“醒醒。”  
“唔嗯……布鲁斯？”  
“喝点水，你在发热。”  
“很严重吗？我没什么感觉。”  
“不严重，喝点水，再睡一觉就好。”  
克拉克喝掉了大半杯水，又躺回床上，他太悃了。  
布鲁斯躺回床上，突然发觉和克拉克有点太近了。他按下有点躁动的情绪去看克拉克，克拉克侧身对着他，露出一个小小的微笑，“谢谢你，布鲁斯。”  
布鲁斯也侧过身，他看着克拉克，克拉克困倦的眼睛，微颤的睫毛，弯起的嘴角，脸颊边的碎发。  
克拉克，克拉克，克拉克，他又默念着这道咒语，使得他终于也对克拉克微笑起来。  
“也谢谢你。谢谢你在我身边。”  
然后他伸手将克拉克脸边的碎发拨到他耳后。  
克拉克困倦的眼睛突然清明起来，他睁大了眼睛。  
布鲁斯收回手，却被克拉克的手按住了。  
他的心脏狂跳起来。

太狡猾了。克拉克愤愤的想，这个人太狡猾了。  
他抓住那只有点慌乱的手，忍下把它放到嘴里咬一口的冲动，他告诉自己，就是现在了。  
“布鲁斯，我不想再等下去了。”他看到布鲁斯有些惊讶的表情，“我想告诉你我的感觉。”  
“克拉克……”  
“我被你吸引，你的冷漠，你的痛苦，你的愤怒，你的黑暗。”他把那只手贴到唇边，“你的克制，你的温柔，你的风度，”克拉克吻住那只手，“你的灵魂。”  
“克拉克……”  
“听我说完。”克拉克重重的吞咽，“我无法停止想着你，而这一切，让我离你这么近，我渴望更多，我渴望你，这让我煎熬。我不想只和你做朋友。”  
他盯着布鲁斯的唇，靠过去，再靠过去。  
“你的答案如果是不，就推开我。”最后一点距离也被吞没了。克拉克贴着布鲁斯的唇，布鲁斯的嘴唇轻颤着，他没动，克拉克也没动。  
这大概是一个吻了，克拉克想。他感受到布鲁斯温热的鼻息，克拉克觉得自己在亲吻他的灵魂。  
他没有推开我。布鲁斯，布鲁斯，布鲁斯，能感觉到吗，这个渴望着你的炙热的、贪婪的、躁动不安的灵魂。  
克拉克退开距离，感觉力气都被抽走了，疲倦再度席卷来， 他往布鲁斯身边贴过去，满足的闭上了眼睛。

这几乎不能算是一个吻，却几乎把他烫伤。  
克拉克贴着他又睡过去，离他那么近。柔软的头发，柔软的脸，柔软的胸，柔软的手臂。身边的钢铁之躯整个人都是柔软的，布鲁斯忍不住凑过去吻他的额头。  
“我怎么能拒绝你。”  
等到天亮，他可以给克拉克更多，只要是他想要的。布鲁斯决定先从接吻开始。

 

布鲁斯睁开眼睛。天已经大亮，还能听到远处海浪的声音。  
他半边身子有点麻了，眼前是克拉克安静的脸。他拨开克拉克额头的发，把自己的额头凑过去。还是有点热，估计要持续一天。他再抬起眼时发现克拉克醒了，对方迷糊的眼神逐渐清明起来，然后他快速贴上布鲁斯嘴唇，还没来得及留下温度就退开了。  
“克拉克，刚才的那个是什么？”  
“嗯？”克拉克做出疑惑的表情，“所以你刚才不打算亲我吗？”  
本来是打算的，被抢先了。  
“克拉克，你还在发热，我们得……噢！”他刚想翻身躺平，背后突然空了，再然后咚的一下他就躺在地上了，跟着掉下来的还有克拉克，和被子。  
他抓了个枕头垫在脑袋下，克拉克头埋在他胸口，身体绷紧。  
“克拉克？”  
“我没事，”克拉克有点憋红了脸，“脚有点疼，很快就好。”  
克拉克趴在布鲁斯身上调整着姿势让右脚轻松一点，终于喘得没那么厉害了。  
布鲁斯这边警铃大作。别再动了克拉克，他暗暗祈祷着，同时努力的想弓起身体。千万别再乱动了。  
克拉克尝试撑起身子，结果右手睡太久麻了没力气，又趴回布鲁斯身上。  
见了鬼的！！！  
布鲁斯绷紧了身体。  
“布鲁斯？”克拉克明显感受到了，“你怎么了？”  
“别动。”布鲁斯咬牙说。  
“布鲁斯？哪儿疼吗？”克拉克用膝盖往前蹭过去，从布鲁斯身上。  
噢拉奥的胡子啊。  
布鲁斯看到克拉克表情突然顿住了，然后突然露出了一种得意的、狡黠的笑。  
噢不。  
“布鲁斯，”克拉克根本收不住脸上的笑容，“你硬了。”

-tbc


	5. 【蝙超/BS】愿意做我男朋友吗？-05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ■性转超注意  
> ■H注意！！！！！

“你硬了。”

“我听到了克拉克。”布鲁斯有些挫败的扶住额头。

“所以……你是不是应该把这个划到待办事项的最上面？”克拉克边说边用大腿轻轻蹭着布鲁斯的勃起。

“克拉克，”布鲁斯双手按到克拉克腰上，声音变得危险起来。“你知道你在干什么吗？”

“我不是小孩子了布鲁斯，我知道我想要什么。”他望进布鲁斯的眼睛，“我迷恋你，我渴望你。而且，”不安分的手指在布鲁斯胸口上游走起来，“你对我有感觉，不是吗？”

“你想要我吗？”

“你真狡猾布鲁斯，”克拉克咬着牙，“明明是我先问的。”

“我也想告诉你我的答案。”布鲁斯托住克拉克的腰将他拉到跟自己脸对着脸的姿势，然后抽出一只手抚上克拉克的脸，“无论是哪个你，对我都有致命的吸引力。”克拉克是那么认真的盯着他看，“我的心告诉我，你就是我想要的一切，我不需要再等下去了。”

他垂眸吻上克拉克的唇，含住他的下唇，柔软的不可思议。手指下滑到克拉克的下巴，轻轻一捏，克拉克的嘴顺从的打开，布鲁斯微微偏过头，舌头钻了进去。

克拉克的舌头每次都躲得更深，布鲁斯只好退出来舔他的嘴唇再吮吸一下，有点像在吃糖，不过克拉克比糖果更加甜蜜。

克拉克似乎比较喜欢这种黏糊糊的吻，也开始像猫咪舔牛奶一样回应着布鲁斯，他们的舌尖偶尔碰到一起，带起一阵阵小小的电流传遍全身。

“克拉克，感觉怎么样？”

“嗯……不好说，”克拉克舔了舔嘴唇，像极了一只刚舔完牛奶的猫，“再来一次，更加……激烈一点。”

“嗯哼，想要更大人一点的吻？”

“看在拉奥的份上，快吻我！”

“如你所愿。”布鲁斯侧过头贴上去，手掌扶在克拉克后颈，不让他往后躲，舌头舔到克拉克上颚，满意的感受到克拉克全身轻颤着。这次克拉克的舌头没有躲着他，他耐心的绕着那条小舌头打着转，按在克拉克腰上和后颈的手掌开始上下摩挲起来。

两人的喘息逐渐加重，克拉克在亲吻与抚摸下发出美妙的呻吟，舌尖探到布鲁斯嘴里，布鲁斯终于能含住它品尝起来。

“唔嗯……哈……”换气的间隙克拉克软软的鼻音撩拨着布鲁斯的理智，他越发用力的吮吸住克拉克的舌头，一边将一条腿屈起顶在克拉克两腿之间，轻轻磨蹭着他的下身。

克拉克抖得更厉害了，他的双手紧紧的揪住布鲁斯的肩膀，鼓胀饱满的胸口挤压向布鲁斯的身体，小幅度的轻蹭着他。

得到回应的布鲁斯欣喜若狂，他喜欢克拉克向他索求的模样，直接又带点讨好的意味。他的手滑倒克拉克挺翘的屁股上，带着点下流的想法揉捏起来。

克拉克在他嘴里呻吟着，换气的间隙柔软的叫着布鲁斯的名字，手摸索着钻进布鲁斯的t恤下摆，在胸腹腰侧胡乱摸着，还主动将下身蹭向布鲁斯的腿。

嘴唇分开的时候两个人都轻喘着，起伏的胸口贴在一起，跳动的心脏编织出曼妙的旋律。

“该死的，布鲁斯。”克拉克有些红肿嘴唇亮晶晶的，“他们该给你这条该死的美妙的舌头判处终身监禁。”

布鲁斯的低笑在胸腔中震动着，他盯着克拉克的眼睛没说话，眼中涌出的欲望几乎将克拉克吞没。

“布鲁斯，你想要我。”  
“是的。”  
“你渴望我。”  
“是的。”  
“你硬得快要爆炸了。”  
“是的。”  
“那你还在等什么呢？”克拉克轻啃布鲁斯带着胡茬的下巴，“占有我。”

 

克拉克在布鲁斯从他肚脐眼那一路舔吻上来时笑出了声，被布鲁斯掐住屁股时止住了笑。拉奥啊这不能怪他，布鲁斯的胡茬扎得他好痒，被布鲁斯佯装责备的眼神扫过时他兴奋得不得了，他的内裤在他们掉下床后开始接吻后就湿润了，布鲁斯把他放倒在沙发上亲吻时变本加厉，下意识的想把腿并起来却又被布鲁斯撑开。

“我昨天就想问了，”布鲁斯俯下身在克拉克颈侧留下痕迹的时候说道，“你为什么只穿了内裤就睡觉了？”

“嗯……因为，上衣很长……而且脚受伤了不方便。”克拉克忍不住呻吟，把布鲁斯的胡茬归类进“该死的性感”范围里，让克拉克既想躲开他，又想更靠近他。

“那么这个呢。”布鲁斯双手伸到克拉克宽松的明显的属于小记者的t恤下摆，贴着克拉克的皮肤往上摸去，“为什么里面什么都没穿？”

布鲁斯的手在圆润的胸肉上捏了一下时克拉克重重的喘息，上衣被撩到脖子那，胸口就这么暴露在空气里，克拉克轻轻颤抖着，他感到自己的乳头因为兴奋而变硬。

“穿了内衣我的胸很疼。”克拉克挺起胸口，急切的向布鲁斯贴去。布鲁斯头向下滑去，含住了一边的乳头。

“噢！布鲁斯…布鲁斯…”克拉克胸膛剧烈的起伏，布鲁斯一只手的拇指塞进克拉克嘴里，另一只手覆上了克拉克另一边的乳房，时轻时重的揉捏着。

克拉克舌头卷上布鲁斯的拇指，牙齿同时轻咬着，他的下巴被唾液染的湿漉漉的，胸口上传来的感觉太多了，他感到一股股热流传到了下半身去，拉奥啊，他一定湿得一塌糊涂了。

布鲁斯放开了嘴，可爱的乳头已经变成了一种成熟的红色，抬眼一看，他的克拉克正含着他的手指眼睛湿润的望着他。

克拉克屈起的大腿夹着他的腰侧磨蹭着，布鲁斯抽出手指，给了他一个深深的吻，然后手向下移动，隔着湿漉漉的内裤在阴蒂上按了一下。

“噢！”克拉克整个人都弹了起来，刚才那道强烈的感觉像闪电般蹿过全身，他看向布鲁斯，布鲁斯的手掀起他内裤的边缘，给了他一个充满欲望的眼神，然后脱掉了他的内裤。

 

“噢拉奥啊……”克拉克在布鲁斯舔上阴唇时咬住了自己的手指，不让自己丢脸的哭出来。那感觉该死的好，布鲁斯的手指还在阴蒂上按压着，舌头偶尔舔过那儿，激得克拉克不停的紧绷又放松身体。

当那条该死的美妙的舌头进入克拉克身体时他哭出了声。他喊着布鲁斯的名字，一只手按在布鲁斯头发上，承受着一波又一波强烈的快感，所有的感觉都被放大了，布鲁斯的舌头，布鲁斯的嘴唇，布鲁斯的胡茬。克拉克觉得自己大腿根和屁股上都湿淋淋的，他的脸上烧起来，胸膛剧烈的起伏着，在布鲁斯嘴里迎来了第一次高潮。

 

看着瘫软在沙发上只剩下喘气的份儿的克拉克，布鲁斯可没打算停下，他的阴茎硬得发疼，但他也不希望他的甜心被自己给撕碎了。布鲁斯将两根手指探进那个湿润的穴口，按压着柔软的内壁一路往里去。手指增加到三根时克拉克嘤咛出声，布鲁斯凑过去吻他，手指捏上乳尖抚慰着。

“布鲁斯……可以了，进来……”克拉克软软的请求，“我不是玻璃做的。”

“和你受伤的脚说去。”布鲁斯满意的欣赏着克拉克锁骨上的吻痕，突然抬起头，“该死，套子在床头柜里。”

“布鲁斯。”克拉克捏住布鲁斯的脸，“忘了那该死的套子，我要你直接干我，现在立刻。”

但是当克拉克看到布鲁斯那个膨胀硬挺的巨物时还是重重的吞咽了一下，他不是没有偷偷观察过蝙蝠侠穿着制服时的尺寸，但是拉奥啊……我会被撕碎的。

布鲁斯抽出手指，抬起克拉克的屁股，将阴茎抵到湿漉漉的下身，看到克拉克有些害怕又很期待的表情忍不住笑了，蹭着阴唇摩擦起来，用克拉克流出的爱液润滑。克拉克又喘息起来，大腿轻轻的颤抖。布鲁斯将前端抵上那个收缩的穴口，又看了一眼克拉克。

“克拉克？”可以吗？

克拉克咬住下唇点了头。下一秒他就疼得仰起了头大口的喘气。

太紧了，布鲁斯看到克拉克的反应，有些懊悔自己的草率，他得为他的蜜糖做些什么。他凑到克拉克耳朵颈侧那里轻吻着，“克拉克，宝贝，放松。”一只手按摩着穴口周围。克拉克手臂攀上布鲁斯的背，用力的抱紧了，指甲几乎都要嵌进肉里，“呜……你太大了……”

“抱歉，它遇见你就特别兴奋。”布鲁斯手指按上那颗小肉珠，克拉克终于没有那么紧绷了，他开始浅浅的抽插，他的蜜糖随着他的撞击喘息着，偶尔冒出两声甜腻的鼻音。

克拉克还是抱着布鲁斯不放，他痛并快乐着，布鲁斯在他身体里侵略着并尝试进得更深，双手还不停的在自己身上点着火。他心里清楚自己有过多少关于蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯的火辣幻想，但那些幻想里他都不是女孩儿，这是全新的体验，但是他愿意和布鲁斯尝试。

“布鲁斯，”克拉克贴着布鲁斯耳边说，“给我更多。”

布鲁斯动作就停了一瞬，然后他双手捞起克拉克的膝弯，“一会别哭着求我停下。”然后开始大幅度的抽送起来。

克拉克能感觉到每一次撞击布鲁斯都会更深入一点，他无法自控的叫出声，像是布鲁斯把他身体里的放荡都顶出来一样。这混蛋怎么这么大……克拉克有种内脏被挤错位的错觉，他们的喘息交织在一起，气温被情欲蒸腾着，他的身体里升起一团火，几乎将他的理智燃烧殆尽。

布鲁斯的胯骨终于贴上了克拉克的屁股，他把自己全部送了进去，身下的躯体突然剧烈颤抖起来，克拉克叫喊着他的名字，穴道绞紧了他的阴茎，克拉克紧绷着身体高潮了。

克拉克绞紧的内壁死死的锁住了布鲁斯，这几乎把布鲁斯逼疯了，该死的，他才进入这迷人的身体几分钟？他抬起些身体看到克拉克潮红的脸，湿润又亮晶晶的蓝眼睛，克制不住的去吻他，同时射在了克拉克的身体里。

 

-tbc


	6. 【蝙超/BS】愿意做我男朋友吗？-06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> △性转超注意△  
> △H注意△

布鲁斯的大脑出现了短暂的空白，巨大的满足感席卷他全身，让他整个人都飘飘然了。克拉克还在他身下喘着气，手臂从他背后滑下来，身体轻轻颤抖，像晨风中的花瓣。

“布鲁斯？”克拉克动了动腿，布鲁斯看到他有一点点惊慌失措的表情，“好像有什么流出来了……”

“宝贝，这就是不用套子的后果之一。”布鲁斯花了点时间改变了两人的姿势，让两人都能坐直身体，而克拉克可以跪坐在他的阴茎上，脚在沙发外不用担心伤口。

布鲁斯的手放在克拉克腰上，克拉克手搭着布鲁斯肩膀。他俩就这么看着彼此，然后克拉克凑过来吻他。

克拉克的长发扫到他脸上痒痒的，但布鲁斯没去管，他的手从克拉克上衣下摆伸进去，贴着身侧一路向上，克拉克自觉的抬起双手。

现在克拉克真的是一丝不挂了，他下意识的把头发往胸前拨，然后被布鲁斯抓住了手腕。

“你没必要隐藏你自己，”布鲁斯把他的头发撩到背后，“你美极了，克拉克。”

那双无辜又热情的蓝眼睛睁大的同时布鲁斯感觉到克拉克内壁开始收缩，之前射进去的精液慢慢的开始从交合处流下来，有点凉嗖嗖的。

该死的，再给我几分钟。布鲁斯咬着牙想。全世界最性感火辣又可爱清纯的人就在你面前了，赶紧硬起来！

“你还穿着衣服，”克拉克手掀起布鲁斯t恤下摆，“真不公平。”布鲁斯也抬起了手，他看到克拉克脱掉他的衣服后愣住了，手抚上那些遍布躯体的伤痕，那么的温柔，像是天使的羽翼轻扫过。克拉克低下头去亲吻布鲁斯肩膀的伤痕，带着虔诚与敬畏，布鲁斯突然觉得眼眶有点发热。

“好了小记者，”布鲁斯抬起克拉克的屁股又放下，“该开始第二回合了。”

“你转移话题的技巧烂透了。”克拉克啃上布鲁斯的嘴唇，意识到还在他身体里的那个东西渐渐苏醒了，内部又重新被填满了，克拉克得承认他喜欢这个。他主动抬起腰又放下，感受着内壁被摩擦的快感，  
忍不住呻吟起来，他主导着这场性爱的事实使他兴奋不已。布鲁斯鼻息粗重起来，克拉克看到情欲染上他的脸，他的眼神渴求着克拉克，几乎想生吞活剥了他。

“克拉克，是的，宝贝，就是这样……”布鲁斯被克拉克往后推进沙发背里，他的蜜糖骑在他身上像在驯服一匹野马，看上去相当的……色情。克拉克锁骨淌下一滴汗，布鲁斯着魔般的舔上去，然后一路顺着脖子往上啃咬出齿痕，吮吸出吻痕，他听到克拉克吃痛的声音，但是他无法停下，他想在这个身体上布满他的痕迹，打满他的标记，他多么想这个人属于他，他多么想。

克拉克对布鲁斯给他的疼痛有点上瘾，这让他既兴奋又害怕。他都不知道这个人这么爱咬人，自己又不是一块肉骨头。

“布鲁斯，布鲁斯……”克拉克拉开距离看向布鲁斯，你弄疼我了这后半句话怎么都说不出来了。克拉克太熟悉这个表情了，那是他渴望着不属于自己的东西时的表情，但是他现在就在这里，和他皮肤贴着皮肤，身体连着身体……

“布鲁斯，我就在这里，我哪也不去。”克拉克圈住布鲁斯的脖子，亲吻他的额头、眉毛、鼻梁、鼻尖，嘴唇贴上嘴唇的时候，克拉克看着布鲁斯的眼睛，“你拥有我了，布鲁斯。我也拥有你了。” 

 

拉奥啊，太深了。克拉克现在真的是控制不住自己的泪腺了，他也没办法分神去关心自己是不是叫得整栋楼都能听到了。他被布鲁斯抱着站起来时又高潮了一次，地心引力把他往布鲁斯的阴茎上摁下去，身体不受控制的流出一股又一股的爱液，他只能圈紧了布鲁斯的脖子叫着他的名字，乞求更多。然后布鲁斯把他摁到了墙上，拉开他的两条腿把他往墙里操，克拉克的背很疼可是他已经不在乎了。

克拉克的指甲大概在他背后留下痕迹了，布鲁斯想。他本应该用手和舌头爱抚克拉克身上每一寸肌肤，轻咬着他的耳朵说些甜蜜的情话，用尽所有耐心来一场温情无比的性事，高潮过后两个人抵着额头相拥而眠什么的……但是，这他妈的可是克拉克肯特，上到在瞭望塔摁着超人在联盟的会议桌上来一发，下到在星球日报摁着小记者在办公桌上来一发，甚至在堪萨斯的玉米地里也可以……现在他就在自己怀里，为他尖叫，为他高潮，布鲁斯只想把他整个人生吞了。他像野兽一样干着克拉克，房间里回荡着他俩的喘息声和肉体碰撞的声音，充满旖旎的味道。克拉克在他的顶弄下小声抽泣着， 包裹着他的穴道紧致又温暖，怀里的这副躯体是如此的纤细，能毫不费力的将他抱起。但是那双蓝眼睛、那个笑容又无时无刻的提醒着他这个女孩儿就是克拉克，在布鲁斯的脑中，钢铁之躯的脸，小记者的脸，还有女孩儿的脸重叠在一起，他们是如此的截然不同却又惊人的相似。

“布鲁斯，布鲁斯，我就要…我就要……”克拉克咬上他的肩膀，将布鲁斯的思绪拉回来，熟悉的绞紧的感觉又向他袭来，他更重更深的向克拉克身体里顶去，克拉克咬得更厉害了，他轻声说：“克拉克，我爱死了你意乱情迷的样子。”克拉克呜咽一声，抱紧布鲁斯绷紧了身子攀上了极点。

“你太犯规了。”克拉克舔了舔布鲁斯肩膀上被他咬破皮的地方，他可一点都不内疚，谁让布鲁斯这么……这么的……你懂的。“你还硬着呢，控制狂先生。”

“乖一点，”布鲁斯“啪”的在克拉克屁股上拍了一下，“最后一回合。换个姿势吗？我的小星星。”

“当然，不得不说我的背有点疼。”克拉克搂紧了布鲁斯，布鲁斯把他又放回了沙发上，“还有，别叫我小星星，只有妈妈那么叫过我。”

“嗯哼。”布鲁斯不置可否，他抽出依旧硬挺的阴茎，拉开克拉克的右腿架到肩膀上，克拉克嫣红的穴口就暴露在他眼前，阴唇已经有些肿起来了，大腿附近的皮肤也因为肉体碰撞显现出漂亮的粉色。他是完美的，她是完美的。

布鲁斯又顶进来时克拉克侧过头咬住手指，这显然没有刚才那么具有侵略性，布鲁斯进出他身体的感觉被放大了，他享受着这种感觉，恍惚间看见之前布鲁斯脱掉的上衣，他将衣服抓了过来放在鼻子下深深的嗅了一口，是布鲁斯的气味，冰凉的，带点海盐和薄荷的气息，他忍不住叹出声“布鲁斯……”

“噢该死的，你真的很擅长惹火我不是吗？”他居然在自己面前用他穿过的衣服……助兴吗？他知道自己这样有多火辣吗？“告诉我，克拉克，你之前也这么做过吗？用我的衣服自渎，”布鲁斯狠狠地撞击身下的躯体，“光是闻着我的气味和叫着我的名字就能射得自己满手都是？”

“呜啊…只有过几次……”克拉克在他凶狠的抽插下几乎说不出完整的话，他表情突然有些委屈，“我…我没有你的衣服……我只有、只有……呜嗯……”

“只有什么？”布鲁斯加快了速度，他满意的看到克拉克脖子胸口被情欲染红。

“嗯啊……我只有三枚蝙、蝙蝠镖。”克拉克耳根都红了，“当我、当我想你到无法忍受的时候……我就、我就……”

布鲁斯感觉自己脑子里有根弦断了，“克拉克，克拉克……”他挺动着腰俯下身去亲吻克拉克的唇，他想说的话那么多却又一句都说不出来，一张嘴唤出声的只有克拉克的名字，这个名字是个魔咒，是他暗无边际的人生中划亮的火柴，是他铁壁牢笼上的一道裂痕。

“布鲁斯……呜，慢一点……”克拉克又急又快的喘息着，拉奥啊他又要去了。布鲁斯撞击着他的身体，呢喃着他的名字，这就是一切了，他把自己交给本能，沉溺于欲望的漩涡里，失焦的眼睛看不清布鲁斯的表情，他好像在皱眉，在他身体里戳刺着的凶器抽动着，撞击的动作变慢了，最后一下重重的挺入后，布鲁斯轻声说：“我的小星星，为我高潮。”

该死的！该死的！克拉克的脑子糊成一团，胸口向上挺起，背部像一张被拉开弓，穴道收紧的同时感受到布鲁斯的阴茎抽动着射出微凉的精液，像是给他打下烙印一样，两个人都喘息着经历这激烈又绵长的高潮，谁都没有动，时间像是被魔法静止了，呼吸都带着一丝甜味。

直到克拉克的肚子咕噜了一下，两个人对视一眼都笑了，克拉克饿到肚子叫的情况真的很少见，他有些害羞，布鲁斯坏心眼的问“我还没喂饱你吗？”边说还抽动两下。“嘿！说好的最后一回合！还有我真的饿极了。”

 

-tbc


End file.
